


Late Night Swimming

by STARSdidathing



Series: AU’s I (Really) Didn’t Need [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cecaelias, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Shyness, Swimming, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Rhodey and Pepper force Tony to have some downtime in a cabin by the lake. He hates it at first, but then it grows on him. He starts to love it even more when he meets a handsome, curious swimmer late one night.





	Late Night Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> The next one in the AU series!
> 
>  **The prompt for this was:** _• “i’m swimming laps in a lake alone at night and i thought no one else was here but i just swam right into you and uh?? you’re not wearing a shirt and you’re hot as hell pl ease take me right here” au_

Tony didn’t like vacations. He liked them even less when he was forced to go on them by his friend come ex-lover come CEO come _eternal nag_.

He adored Pepper, but he thought that since they were no longer dating, he wouldn’t have to listen to her demands that he take better care of himself. He _also_ didn’t think that his best friend would side with her too.

He was outnumbered and outmanoeuvred. He was bundled into a car and driven to a lakeside cabin in the middle of nowhere with only the wildlife and his traitorous friends for company. They thought he needed a break from the lab and technology. He thought they were assholes and insane. He was going to go _crazy_ here.

And, okay, maybe it was fun for the first few days when they were acting like kids on the lake and laughing so hard Tony’s sides hurt. 

And _maybe_ it was beautiful and the nature walks were kind of fun when he stopped tripping over tree roots and slapping at bugs.

And maybe he was disappointed when Pepper had to return to the company and Rhodey was called back to base.

And _maybe_ he decided to stay a few days longer because it was kind of nice and peaceful out here with no reporters, no critics and no expectations to live up to.

But, it didn’t mean he was admitting any of that to Rhodey or Pepper.

He did have his tablet now, but Tony found himself reluctant to use it. He liked sitting on the decking and looking at the lake while sipping from his coffee. He liked pottering around and making himself something to eat (he could cook, _thank you very much_ ).

He also liked swimming in the lake and letting the cool water soothe his muscles as he floated along on his back with his red trunks sitting low on his hips.

So far, Tony had only swum during the day, but on his first night alone, he found the quiet of the cabin frustrating. He had his tablet and he could work on any number of designs, but he didn’t want to. He felt restless.

This would normally be when he took something apart in the lab. Sometimes, he would even go on the treadmill and run until he collapsed. But he didn’t have those options. He did, however, have a lake.

Pulling on his trunks and grabbing a towel. Tony made his way down to the pier, placed the towel on the wood before dropping into the cold water. The jolt to his skin made him hiss and curse, but he shook it off by quickly beginning to swim. The moon was hidden under clouds and the lake was dark. 

If he’d been a less confident or more superstitious man, he might have been unnerved, but Tony was neither of those things, and he wanted the mindless distraction of swimming and the physical exhaustion that would come by the end of it.

Tony was so intent on swimming that he didn’t notice someone else, not until he swam into them. He startled and jerked up his head, almost swallowing water he was so surprised. The first thing he saw was bright green, nervous eyes followed by pale skin, dark hair and a handsome, aristocratic face that took the last of Tony’s breath away.

“Uh,” Tony managed to get out. “Sorry? I, uh, didn’t know there was anyone else swimming in the lake.”

“It’s alright,” the man answered too quickly. “I should have moved.” Tony was about to ask why he hadn’t when the man continued, pointing back the way Tony had come. “You’re rather far from the shore.”

Tony frowned and looked behind him. He was startled to realise the other man was right. He was near the centre of the lake; it was deeper and further than he’d ever been with Rhodey and Pepper. The cabin’s lights were small pinpricks in the distance.

“You should probably head back,” the man suggested. “You wouldn’t want to get lost. It’s going to be cold tonight.”

“Right,” Tony answered, suddenly realising how stupid this decision could have been if he hadn’t been stopped in the middle of his swim. “Crap.”

The man smiled but it looked unsure, even a little awkward. His slim hand gently touched Tony’s arm, encouraging him to turn around and swim back the way he’d come. It made Tony’s gaze drop to look at where their skin was touching; the man was pale all over, but muscled and Tony had to wonder what was further _down_. 

Yet, the man jerked his touch away, he even swam backwards slightly. Tony didn’t know why, his fellow swimmer was hot and the touch was far from unwelcome. He wondered why he’d never seen him.

“Why are you out swimming at night?” Tony asked, suddenly incredibly curious.

“I don’t like the sun and I prefer cold water,” the man answered quickly. “I prefer to swim at night.”

“Do you swim every night?”

He gave a one-shouldered shrug, his eyes flicking away. “Most nights.”

“Do you live around here? What’s your name?”

Tony had often been accused of asking too many questions, but when he found something new and interesting, he just didn’t want to let go. The man had to be living nearby, just because he hadn’t seen a cabin, didn’t mean there wasn’t one around. He could even be camping.

The man seemed hesitant to give an answer, but after a moment he admitted, “Yes, and it’s Loki.” Tony wanted to ask more, but Loki was swimming backwards and away from him. “But, you should go. I’m used to these temperatures, you are not.”

The words made Tony realise exactly how _cold_ the water was and he shivered. He wanted to stay quizzing his mystery swimmer, but returning to shore was going to be long and difficult enough even without putting it off. He _wanted_ to find out more about Loki, but it could wait a day.

“Okay, yeah, thanks.” He flashed the man an absent smile before turning; he gave the swimmer one final, curious glance before he started heading back the way he’d come.

When he reached the shore and wrapped himself in a towel, he looked back at the lake but couldn’t find a single trace of the other man. But, Tony was also shivering madly and hurried back into the cabin and locked the door.

Yet, despite being otherwise alone in the middle of nowhere, he didn’t feel concerned. Loki had been kind and friendly, a little awkward and shy, maybe, but there was nothing wrong with that. 

Tony found himself hoping that he’d see the guy tomorrow. He could offer Loki a thank you coffee or pancakes, or something. 

After all, Tony owed the guy for making sure Tony wouldn’t freeze to death.

* * *

He didn’t see Loki at all the next day, and he was a little disappointed. He searched around the area, kept an eye on the lake. He even sat on the pier eating lunch, hoping the man would miraculously appear.

No such luck.

He was also too intrigued to let things go, so Tony decided to test a hypothesis.

Tony waited until night had fallen. He then pulled on trunks and a shirt and took to the water again. Swimming around, making a lot of noise and glancing up every few metres to see if he could spot the other swimmer.

He wasn’t in the water for more than ten minutes before the other man appeared - and _appeared_ was very much the word. One minute Tony was alone, the next minute, Loki was floating in the water nearby and watching him warily.

Loki was apparently a _stealthy_ swimmer.

“Why are you out here?” Loki asked.

Tony flashed the man a smile, hoping to put him at ease. “Swimming, obviously.”

“Most people swim during the day.”

“You don’t,” Tony pointed out. 

Loki frowned and glanced away, staring at the water. “I am not like others.”

“Yeah, and that’s kind of what interests me,” Tony replied.

Loki looked back at him but remained tentative.

It made Tony wonder if the reason he swam at night was because there was less chance people would see him. Maybe he was shy or insecure about his appearance? Tony had met people who wouldn’t swim in public for fear of being mocked for their figure.

It didn’t even have to be that; maybe Loki had a birthmark or a scar. Maybe he just preferred the quiet, cold waters with no one around.

It was a mystery, and like all good mysteries, Tony wanted to solve it.

“So, what do you do at night in the middle of a lake?” Tony asked. “Got any secret spots?”

Loki remained hesitant but offered an uncertain smile. “They would not be secret, if I told everyone, would they?”

Tony laughed. “Good point. Guess I’ll have to earn the privilege of being one of the select few who know.”

He followed it up with a wink and was delighted when Loki had to look away. His cheeks also seemed to darken a little. It seemed his handsome, late night swimmer was shy _and_ interested in Tony. 

Tony could work with that.

* * *

Tony spent the next three nights swimming in the lake with Loki.

The first night had been a little bit awkward, but once Loki loosened up and started talking more freely, they got along well. Loki was funny, smart and knew the lake like the back of his hand.

They mostly floated and spoke until Tony got too cold and had to turn back. Loki declined coming in for a coffee, but Tony was still optimistic.

The second night, he spotted Loki in the lake as soon as the sun set and hurried out to join him. They explored the lake, swimming around the shore as Loki pointed out animals Tony wouldn’t have noticed without Loki’s guidance. He couldn’t see as clearly as Loki could, but that didn’t matter, not when Loki spoke with such passion about the native wildlife.

It made Tony think that Loki _was_ camped somewhere, possibly illegally. He spoke about wildlife and environmental conservation. He was so passionate and truly agonised by the damage being done by humans.

Tony’s company was careful about its carbon footprint, but he still felt _guilty_. He went back to the cabin the second night and messaged Pepper, wanting to donate some money from both SI and his own pocket to environmental charities. She’d find good places for the money to go, and he’d feel a little less like he was contributing to the hurt and sadness in Loki’s eyes.

The third night, Loki was waiting for him again, and this time he was even closer to shore. Tony had jumped into the water and swam over to the other man. 

“You’re getting closer to the cabin,” Tony teased. “Does this mean you’re finally going to take my offer and come in for a drink?”

Loki’s smile was tight and didn’t meet his eyes. It was the same expression that always appeared when Tony light-heartedly asked about meeting up out of the water or during the day. He always deflected or avoided the question, and today was no different.

“When did you say your vacation ended, Tony?”

Tony shrugged. “End of the week. I could probably make it last longer.” He smirked. “Teach my friends for telling me I need to stop working; now I’m having too much fun here.”

Loki smiled, bashful over the backhand compliment; after all, it _was_ Loki that was keeping him at the cabin; his strange, curious, handsome swimmer. Tony hadn’t been this intrigued or focused on someone... ever, actually.

But the smile soon faded from Loki's face and he looked away, focusing on the water. “You probably shouldn’t stay. You should go back to your life, go back to your world...”

“But I like it here,” Tony insisted, he even dared to swim a little closer. Loki always kept a fair amount of distance between them. He looked like he _wanted_ to close the distance, but something always held him back. Tony had no such boundaries. “I like spending time with you.”

Loki’s head jerked up to look at Tony. His eyes wide were and vulnerable. Tony wanted to hurt whoever had made that expression become so commonplace on Loki’s face. 

“I like swimming with you, Tony,” Loki said, and for a moment Tony’s heart raced, but then Loki shook his head, looking pained. He shifted backwards until Tony couldn’t reach him anymore.

“Loki-”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...” Loki bit his lip and closed his eyes. “I never...”

“Loki, hey, it’s okay.” Tony shifted and it was just enough to catch Loki’s hand in his own. Loki’s eyes flew open and Tony closed the space between them. “You don’t have to apologise or be nervous. I like you. I swim in the _freezing cold water_ for you. You’ve well and truly got my attention.”

Yet, instead of the words cheering Loki up, they made his face fall even further. He sounded miserable. “I should never have stolen it.”

Tony frowned, but before he could say anything, Loki started to pull his hand away. Tony held on tighter and used the motion to move closer. Loki froze when their chests were near enough to brush. His eyes were wide and he sucked in a startled breath. His gaze flicked down to Tony’s lips, and.... Tony had always possessed poor impulse control.

Tony tilted up his chin without a moment’s thought and pressed his lips against Loki’s. 

Loki was completely still for half a second before he let out a soft whimper and kissed Tony back. He kissed Tony _frantically_. His freehand came to Tony’s back and hauled him in. Tony flailed and was stunned they didn’t go under the water, but somehow, Loki kept them balanced.

The kiss was amazing; full of passion and need. It stole Tony’s breath and only made him want more. He could have remained utterly lost in the kiss if something smooth and large and _odd_ hadn’t brushed his leg. Tony jerked and pulled away from Loki. He stared at the water, but the feeling was already gone.

“Tony?” Loki asked, confused and worried.

Tony shook it off and turned back to the other man with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, something touched my leg. Must have been a fish.”

He planned to move in, start kissing Loki again, but the ashen look that crossed Loki’s face made Tony’s eagerness and happiness fade to something worried. “Loki? You okay?” 

Loki looked like the world was ending and that really unnerved Tony. 

“Loki?” He lifted his hand and lightly touched Loki’s cheek. He was trying to be comforting, but instead it seemed to snap Loki out of his horrified trance.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Loki whispered, he also pushed at Tony until Tony was forced to let him go and float backwards. 

“Loki? What is it? What’s wrong?”

Loki was shaking his head, looking devastated. “I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry. I liked you. I just... I’m _sorry_.”

“What the hell are you apologising for?” 

He went to reach for the man but Loki _moved_. That wouldn’t have been a problem really, except he’d moved without his arms and in a motion that shifted the water and put him further away then what was humanly possible.

Tony’s eyes widened with shock. “Loki... what the fuck? How did you-?”

But, Tony didn’t get a chance to finish. He saw Loki’s heartbroken face for a moment before he ducked his head under the water and disappeared. The only thing to mar the surface for the briefest moment was an inky black _thing_ that Tony was ninety percent sure was a tentacle.

“Holy fuck,” Tony whispered, staring at the water where Loki had fled as a dozen completely insane theories suddenly flooded Tony’s head.

* * *

Cecaelia.

Half human, half... octopus? Maybe? Were they tentacles? Something else? What the hell _was_ Loki and what did his lower half compose of?

Tony had... no idea. He had an unusual search engine history now, but was no closer to any answers.

He didn’t know what Loki was but... it made a lot of sense why he’d refused Tony’s invitations and why he’d been so nervous and shy. It also opened a brand new door of curiosity which hadn’t dampened Tony’s interest in the slightest.

He liked Loki, he liked kissing him, he wanted to know more.

It was why, the next night, Tony was back in the lake – in the _centre_ of the lake in fact. Around the same place he met Loki that first night. It seemed a good place to start.

“Loki!” He called, staring at the dark water, hoping his voice would travel somewhere Loki could hear. “Come on, Loki! Don’t leave me out in the lake alone! I’m not angry! I’m not disgusted. I’m curious, but then I’ve always been curious about you. Are they tentacles? Is it something else?”

He waited and turned in a circle, but Loki was nowhere to be found. He sighed loudly. “You know how stubborn I am. I’ll wait out here all night if I have to. Are you going to let me freeze, Loki? Come on!” 

When nothing followed and Loki didn’t show, he sighed again, but this time his voice was softer and sadder. “ _Please_ , Loki?”

He didn’t think anything was going to happen, but he felt the water shift behind him and turned to find the top of Loki’s head poking out of the water, only his eyes were visible but Tony instantly brightened with relief. “ _Loki_.”

His response seemed to be the right one as Loki came out of the water a little bit more, but only as far as the tips of his shoulders. He looked uncomfortable and like he was a second from fleeing. “It’s cold, Tony. You shouldn’t be out here.”

“How else was I going to find you?” Tony replied. 

He didn’t swim closer, as much as he wanted to. It was a good decision considering the way Loki shifted, obviously crossing his arms defensively under the water. “Why? So you can find where I live, hunt me down, _experiment_ on me in your lab?”

“I would _never_ do that, Loki,” Tony said. “Surely you know me better than that?”

The way Loki’s eyes flickered away showed a hint of apology. “I don’t know humans. I can’t trust them either.”

“But you got to know me,” Tony said quietly. Loki fell quiet. He also didn’t look at Tony. “Why would you come back if you didn’t trust me?”

Loki pursed his lips, but didn’t respond directly to the question. “You should leave the lake. You should go home, Tony.” He stared at the water. “You shouldn’t be out here.”

“I already told you I had a reason worth staying, that hasn’t changed, you know.”

Loki finally raised his turbulent green eyes. He sounded glum, “Because I’m a curiosity.”

“You always were, yeah,” Tony agreed. “But you’re also a good kisser.”

Shock filled Loki’s gaze and when Tony dared to swim a little closer, Loki’s eyes widened. “But I’m... I have...”

“Tentacles?” Tony asked with a grin. “So?”

“But... but...”

Tony didn’t stop until he was just as close as yesterday, their chests brushing and Tony so close he could feel Loki’s quickened breathes. 

“Takes a lot to dissuade me from something I want, babe. Stubborn, remember?”

Loki looked completely gobsmacked, and Tony took the opportunity to dart in and press their lips together once again. He stayed where he was, not deepening the kiss or pressing closer; the ball was in Loki’s court.

Yet, it only took a few seconds until Loki’s arms were wrapping around his waist and tugging him close. Loki kissed him back and Tony grinned into the embrace and put his arms around Loki in response. 

It was good, it was _great_ even, and this time, when he felt something smooth and strange, he expected it and didn’t flinch away. In fact, he angled his foot and lightly rubbed back.

He was playing footsie with a half-octopus. No one could say Tony Stark’s life was boring.

The touch made Loki break the kiss and stare down at him with astonishment and wonder. “You really... you really don’t mind?”

“Nah,” Tony answered with a smile. “As far as I’m concerned, this just makes me want to get to know you even more.”

His response made Loki smile. It started slow, but when he finished, it was a blinding show of joy and excitement. Tony’s heart flipped in his chest and this time, it was _Tony’s_ smile that came out shy.

“I want to get to know you too, Tony,” Loki confessed.

Tony felt like fist-pumping but he contained himself. “So, have coffee with me, or um, whatever it is you like to drink? You can sit in the water and I can sit half on the shore?” 

He looked at Loki hopefully, and when Loki smiled it was boyish and pleased. “Yes, Tony. I’d like that.”

If Tony had of been on the shore, he would have danced. He settled for ducking in and kissing Loki again. He might not have got Loki into his cabin, but all things considered, that wasn’t ideal anyway.

But a date on the shore of the lake, under the moonlight and with Loki in touching distance? 

It sounded absolutely perfect. 

Best way to spend a vacation _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffity fluffity fluff, that's what this is. ~~And I went with tentacled Loki because there is a big love on the FI Discord for tentacles so, I figured, why not?~~ I hope you liked :)


End file.
